1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a protective foot for a unit load or piece goods item, in particular concrete pylon segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally an item of piece goods, such as, for example, a pylon section segment or a (concrete) pylon segment is protected from damage by the surface beneath it by wood blocks which are placed beneath it. To avoid horizontal movement, a rubber mat can be placed between the item and the wood block and between the wood block and the underneath surface. As an alternative thereto, for example, upon transport on a freight ship, it is also possible to weld steel feet and/or stopper plates on the transport surface, which are intended to prevent the item from moving horizontally.
When using wood blocks and rubber mats there is the risk of slipping during transport, whereby an item no longer enjoys adequate protection. The use of steel feet for avoiding horizontal movement involves the risk of damaging the item of piece goods. Continuously working with wood blocks and rubber mats entails a considerable level of complication and expenditure. Upon unloading, they first remain lying around and subsequently have to be collected up for further use while the piece goods item after unloading has to be protected by fresh wood blocks and rubber mats. It can also happen that they can no longer be found due to negligent handling (they are forgotten or thrown away) and thus cannot be re-used. On top of everything, that kind of safeguarding piece goods is linked to dangers to the person implementing such procedures.
As general state of the art, attention is directed to DD 154 785 A3.